


The Artist and the Barista

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Coffee shop AU in which Marian lives with her cousin (Solona Amell) and frequents Fenris's coffee shop.Totally not complete and will be most snippets rather than a full story.





	1. Chapter 1

She was pacing outside the door as Fenris approached to unlock them, a sketch book clasped in her ink stained fingers. It was the same every morning. He wasn’t sure the girl slept. The latch clicked open and he pulled the door for her.

“Morning as always.” He greeted, letting her blow past him, he counted seven pencils stuck into her mess of red hair, not the most he’d ever seen, but a fair bit.

Her book hit the counter as she dug out a small wallet, “yeah yeah, coffee, gimmie, and a muffin.” He rang her up, trying to hand her a bran muffin, which she scowled at until he gave her the double chocolate chip.

“Least you’re consuming food, though I don’t think chocolate is a food group.” She liked her coffee simple, hot, black and lots of it. “What are you working on today?” He set the large cup down, tapping a tattooed finger on her book.

She held up a finger, taking a long gulp of the steaming coffee, exhaling slowly, her face relaxed in pleasure. “There, now I feel human.” She flipped through to her current piece. It was the giant tree found in the slums of the city, beautifully drawn.

“Its not very good, and it wont go in the show. But my cousin forces me out of the house for two hours every day, shes afraid I’ll be come one those weirdo artists who flings things at canvas and calls it art. Pfft, as if. Total waste of perfectly good food.”

None of that really made sense to him, but nothing the crazy woman ever did. “I like it, you caught the, uh, gnarls on the tree really well.” He shrugged as she gave him a soft smile, coffee in one hand, her book now tucked under her arm as she ate.

“See you at lunchtime?” She nodded, then paused, turning back around.

“Hang on. Lonnie is making me invite people, but I have a show tonight. Its an art thing. You don’t have to come, but you could see what your coffee has fueled.” She balanced her items precariously to pull out a slip of paper with the information written on it about the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenris was concerned when he didn’t see his red-haired artist at lunchtime, but remembering the show she had invited him to, he figured she was busy preparing for that. He debated going, her skill as an artist was evident, but Maker he hated those types of events.

He argued with himself, he found the artist interesting, but he doubted he was more than just the provider of her caffeine habit, they were polite to each other, well, he was polite to her, she sometimes remembered her manners.

“Ugh, Fine!” He grumbled to himself as he closed up shop. “I’ll go, I’ll make nice, and then I will leave. Social obligation completed.”

The art show was in a very nice area of Kirkwall, Fenris was at a loss, he hadn’t realized she was that well-known in the art sector. He suddenly felt very underdressed in jeans, Henley shirt and scarf, well if nothing else, he might pass as an artist.

He looked around for the girl, very aware he didn’t know her name. There was a short red-haired woman in a blue dress chatting with people, she looked very close to his Coffee Artist, so he approached her. “Ah, excuse me? I’m looking for the, I think she is the featured artist tonight?”

She smirked at him, “You must the coffee guy. Maker she wasn’t completely hallucinating from that much caffeine. You really are gorgeous.”

The tips of his ears burned, and he gripped the coffee mug tighter. “Let me get her for you hun.” She turned, tapping someone on the shoulder, “Marian? Your coffee guy came.”

She turned, and his jaw dropped. His usually loose clothes and messy hair artist was stunning. Her long red hair cascaded down her back in gentle waves, she was wearing a slinky black dress that highlighted curves he had no idea existed until then. She had legs for miles, wrapped in blood red heels.

“Coffee guy! You came!” Her smile lit up the entire building as she embraced him. She didn’t smell like paint and chalk for once, but rather like lilac and honeysuckles and just a hint of coffee. “Oh! You brought me coffee! Bless you!”

She snatched the mug from his hands, gulping down the drink, leaving a deep red lipstick print as she passed it back. “So, this is all my work. Your coffee shop has probably helped me make most of it.”

“Oh, sorry hun, I am being summoned. Please enjoy the show and free cocktails.” She squeezed his shoulder as she walked away, his eyes stuck on her hips.

Oh Maker, he was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Fenris didn’t see her for days, and he moped. His co-workers commented on him being “mooney-eyed”. He threatened to fire them, and they all laughed.

It was at the tail-end of a lunch rush when she breezed in, gone were the fancy clothes, and she was dressed in just jeans and a shirt, hair piled into a messy bun. “Marian.” He breathed softly, pushing one of his coworkers aside. “Its been a few days.”

She smiled, “Hey you. How did you enjoy the art show?”

“It was surprising, there were many amazing pieces, but only one thing was truly stunning.” He quickly made her coffee, holding onto the cup with a jerk of his head toward an empty table.

She settled into the table, hands nearly tearing the coffee from him as he sat. “And what was it? Perhaps I can arrange for a purchase.” She drank deeply from the cup.

“You misunderstand. I wasn’t talking about the art.” His fingers tapped on the table. “I was talking about you.”

Marian sputtered, a hand flying to cover her mouth. “Excuse me!?” He passed her a napkin and she dabbed at her mouth. “But we barely know eachother, I’m not even sure I know your name.”

“Fenris, and I know how you like your coffee, and that you enjoy routine. You keep strange hours, but your cousin tries to keep you from becoming completely isolated. You are a talented artist.” He could feel his cheeks heat under her intense stare.

“And he is completely and utterly at your mercy!” Yelled one of his coworkers. “Seriously, for days! Talking about you, all good things. Either date him or put him out of his misery.”

He hid in his hands as Marian giggled. “Oh my! I didn’t realize!” Her fingers pried to uncover his face. “Fenris? I would love to go out with you.”

“Oh, Maker be praised! Now he’ll do something other than stare at the door like a lovesick puppy!” A different coworker called.

His fists thumped against the table. “I am not a lovesick puppy!” He looked at the woman across from him. “Can we please leave? Before I burn this place to the ground to shut them up?”


End file.
